cd
by yoshilover2013
Summary: cd


I honestly have nothing to say…oh yes, I do. Alex is evil. Done xD (this is a one-shot. If he's popular as evil, he'll remain evil. If not, he'll be good)

Chapter 8:

What happens at Guajataca,

STAYS at Guajataca

-"Last time on Total Drama: Tropical Mayhem… Scott and Amy took the cannon of El Morro, and we discovered that one of the campers HAS a dangerous illness! Who will win this amazing new season of this renewed Total Drama? Find out on Total…Drama…TROPICAL MAYHEM!"- said Chris.

*Confessional Room: Chanel*

"It's 5:00 am here…on The Netherlands, it must be around 11:00 am…I miss my home…nah"

*Confessional Room: Alex*

"If Chris doesn't take seriously the things Puerto Rico cherishes, I'll be forced to unleash my… EVIL TACTICS! *evil laugh*"

-"Well, this sucks…I kinda miss the old island"- said Mike.

*Dawn nods*

-"Depends on what you meant by it. 'Cause the call at 5:30 am was kinda harsh"- said Samey.

-"Whatever. We came here to win."- said Chanel.

-"Wow, I feel the peace now that Scott isn't here"- said Samey.

-"Yes…"- said Dawn.

*Chris sounds the horn*

-"Good morning campers! Meet me at the Hotel Lobby!"- said Chris.

At the Hotel Lobby…

-"Okay, Teams! You're challenge today is to go to...ALEX!"- said Chris.

*Alex goes to him and reads the paper*

-"Guajataca, Chris"- said Alex.

-"That same thing! This time, Chef will take you. So, get on the limosine!"- said Chris.

*Confessional Room: Max*

"This Guajataca place sounds like a place FOR EVIL!" *evil laugh*

*Confessional Room: Dakota*

"Sounds like a nice place for selfies and…CAMERAS!"

-"Well, here we are!"- said Chef.

*All the campers get down*

-"Guajataca on the town of Quebradillas"- said Alex; -"I love this place"-

*Dakota puts her hand on her hip*

-"Where are the cameras here?"- asked Dakota.

-"Yeah, we need cameras!"- said Topher.

-"CALM DOWN!"- yelled Chris.

-"Nature is so pretty from up here!"- said Ella.

*Dawn nods and smiles as she gets near Ella*

-"Okay, your challenge is to go down there and find the Treasure that SOMEONE stole…and that someone is…MOI! But as you can see, a river meets the open sea and…"- said Chris.

-"WHAT?! Chris, what the heck! In case you didn't know, that's the Atlantic Ocean we're talking about!"- said Alex.

-"That's the funny part, you see. Alex already knows this…"-

*Alex remembers…*

-"Oh, God…a Hurricane…"- said Alex.

-"WHAT!?"- yelled Beth.

*Confessional Room: Ciara*

"This is NOT what I had planned when I joined Total Drama"

*Confessional Room: Scarlett*

"It's a matter of time before the effects of the Hurricane start"

*Confessional Room: Alex*

"Hurricanes are dangerous, but I'm NOT losing this! I'll win this, be it FAIR or SQUARE" *evil laugh*

-"Okay, Teams One, Two and Three! Go to the river part! And Teams Four, Five, Six and Seven take the beach area!"- said Chris.

*Chris sounds the horn*

The teams ran to their directions. Teams One, Two and Three reached the river area.

-"Wow. This…is a big river"- said Chanel.

-"How could we possibly find this Treasure Chris told us?"- asked Ciara.

*Through the megaphone* -"There are two treasures on each areas! Three Teams get to vote someone off tonight before the Hurricane strikes!"-

*Chanel looks at Mike*

-"This…is gonna be hard"- said Dawn.

-"Alex, can you help us? You know this area from head to toe"- said DJ.

-"Well, yeah. I betcha there's a treasure on the river, deep down all that water"- said Alex.

-"Okay, Scarlett, you go"- said Ciara.

-"Excuse me?"- asked Scarlett.

-"I said: Okay, Scarlett, you go"!"- yelled Ciara.

*Zoey gets between them*

-"Calm down you two, please"- said Zoey.

*DJ, Rodney and Jake are crossing the river*

-"I'm not crossing that"- said Topher.

-"Light bulb…"- said Alex. *Topher looks*; -"you are kinda like Chris. Tell me, where would you have hid those treasures?"-

-"Well, besides the river, I guess those trees over there"- said Topher.

-"Good, let's go"- said Alex.

*Alex pushes Topher with him*

Meanwhile…

-"Okay, I decide we look over those stones!"- said Jo.

-"WAVE!"- yelled Sam.

*All the teams hid behind the rocks*

-"My hair!"- yelled Dakota.

*Ella saw some crabs*

-"Well, hello, my piercing friend!"- she said.

*Jasmine gets an idea*

-"That's it! Ella, sing to the crab! Maybe he'll lead us to the Treasure!"- said Jasmine.

-"Ugh, Whatever!"- said Heather.

*Confessional Room: Justin*

"I want to lose this, just to vote off Heather"

*Thunder claps from the distance…*

-"We have to hurry up! Brick, Lightning, search the rocks! Watch out for the waves! Dakota, Sam, check the rocky wall! Go Team, go!"- said Jo.

-"Ella will sing, while Tyler, Shawn and I will check around the rocky center!"- said Jasmine.

*Ella, Tyler and Shawn nod*

-"Beth, Lindsay, Sierra and Justin! Check over there!"- said Heather.

-"What about you?"- asked Beth.

-"Me? What do you take me for? I'm the leader! Now go!"- Heather replied.

*Lindsay, Beth, Sierra and Justin go*

-"I have a plan…let's lose this, and vote Heather off. Beth can be the leader"- said Justin.

*Lindsay, Sierra and Beth nod*

-"Well, Sky is the athletic here! Sky should search the trees! Dave, Owen, and Izzy! Look around the rocky bottom, while I watch out so Sky doesn't fall!"- said Leshawna.

*Everyone nods*

Back at the river…

-"I suggest we follow Team Two. They are kinda ahead of us"- said Mike.

-"Yes, they are"- said Chanel.

*Cody and Max separate Ciara and Scarlett*

-"Obey me idiot!"- yelled Ciara.

-"No way!"- yelled Scarlett.

*Zoey facepalms*

-"Team Two has found a Treasure!"- said Chris.

-"WHAT?!"- said Chanel.

*Team Two is with Chris as DJ and Rodney held the Treasure box*

-"Oh no…"- said Zoey.

*Cody lets go of Ciara, making her tackle Scarlett*

-"What did you do?!"- asked Max.

-"Not now!"- said Cody.

*Zoey looks*

-"Oh no, no, no!"- said Zoey.

*Zoey tries to separate them, but gets on the fight by accident. Max looks around for something to help*

-"Okay, Team Three! Go find that Treasure box!"- said Chanel.

*Mike trips with something. Dawn notices*

-"The treasure box! Hurry, let's take it up!"- said Dawn.

*Mike, Samey and Dawn picked it up*

At the beach part…

*Jasmine was carrying their Treasure box*

-"Amazing job, Ella!"- said Tyler.

-"Thank you all!"- she said.

*The crabs waved good bye with their claw*

-"This was easy!"- said Owen as he carried the Box.

*Owen's stomach growl*

-"Time to eat!"-

*Dave looks*

-"No, Owen!"-

*Owen throws treasure box and lands next to Jo*

-"Huh? Uh-huh! Brick, help me carry this!"- said Jo.

-"Sir, yes, sir!"- said Brick.

*Sky groans*

-"After so much work!"- said Leshawna.

-"Teams Two, Three, Four and Five won! So they have immunity! Teams One, Six and Seven, you're gonna vote someone off tonight!"-

*Confessional Room: Team One*

"Cody" Max said.

"I hate to say this, but Cody" said Zoey.

"Ciara" said Scarlett.

"Scarlett" said Ciara.

"I vote off…Ciara" said Cody.

*Confessional Room: Team Six*

"Heather!" said Lindsay.

"Heather" said Beth.

"The answer is obvious: Heather" said Justin.

"Justin is going out." said Heather.

*Confessional Room: Team Seven*

"Owen is OUT!" said Dave.

"I vote off Owen" said Sky.

"Owen, definitely" said Leshawna.

*Izzy is eating* "Eh, Owen. Yeah, Owen"

"I vote off Dave. He thinks he's so awesome…" said Owen.

At El Morro, with winds striking the campers as they shivered from the cold.

-"Okay, Team One. The marshmallows go to Max, Zoey, and Scarlett. The last marshmallow goes to… *camera zooms in on Ciara and Cody* …Ciara!"- said Chris.

-"Yes!"- she said as she grabbed the marshmallow. *Cody sighs*

-"Team Six, you did well, until now. The marshmallows go to Lindsay, Beth, and Sierra. The last marshmallow goes to Justin! Heather, BYE!"- said Chris.

-"What?! No!"- said Heather.

-"Team Seven, I will not do the same here! Owen, you're out. Everyone else is safe!"-

*Owen sighs*

-"Bye-bye…"- said Chef.

*fires the cannon*

-"Well, all of you, go sleep! Depending on how things are tomorrow, we'll continue this. Or not!"- said Chris.

-"Who will win this amazing new season of Total Drama?!"- Topher said as he pushed Chris away; -"find out on Total…Drama…TROPICAL MAYHEM!"-

-"Topher, that's my job!"- said Chris.

-"Pfft, just give me a chance!"- he said.

-"NO!"- yelled Chris.


End file.
